Forbidden Love
by PawnXxKnight
Summary: Shizune lies awake in bed, recalling the events that happened during yesterday's rainy night. What on earth happened? KabutoShizune


**Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so please be gentle! Comments and critique are highly suggested! Please no flamers! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kabuto, Shizune, or any of the other Naruto characters! Though I do own some posters and keychains! **

* * *

She woke up to the cold imprint on the bed space next to her. 

_'So, he left already. Jerk. He could've stayed a bit longer.' _She thought while recalling the events that happened yesterday.

…_Flashback…_

_The lightning flashed as the rumble of thunder followed it closely. Shizune was reading a novel by a dim light attached to the wall, when suddenly, a knock at the door rung out. Startled, Shizune closed her book with a soft slam and got up to answer the door. _

_'__**Who the hell would be coming over at this time of night?!'**__ She screamed inwardly and creaked open the door to see who this visitor was. A huge boom of thunder sounded, lighting the room up for a brief moment. At that moment, the visitor's glasses flickered and Shizune immediately knew who it was. _

_"What are you doing here?" She interrogated. _

_"Oh come now, don't be so cold. Can't I come by and visit you sometimes… Shizune?" The visitor said and smirked. She glared at him, but nonetheless invited him in. He sat down in one of her lavender armchairs. She threw him a white towel and some clothes to change in. His regular clothes were wet and his glasses were a little fogged up. His silvery hair, tied up in a low ponytail was dripping with water giving off a shimmer effect. He was completely soaked to the bone. _

_"You're getting water all over the carpet." Shizune said and walked over to help him dry off. "Now go and get changed."_

_"How very nice of you to put it that way." He replied and got up to go to the bathroom._

_"What brings you here, Kabuto?" She asked, quite coldly when he re-entered the room._

_"I needed a break from Orochimaru-sama. His attitude is getting a bit on my nerves." He said bitterly. _

_"I thought the almighty Kabuto never let anyone get under his skin… And you're willing to go back to him tomorrow?" Shizune forcefully asked and glared at him. "Why do you serve him so?" He chuckled at her determination._

_"Shizune, where can I go? There's no life for me to live elsewhere. Being Orochimaru-sama's assistant is all I have left. Besides, he broke my bonding with Akasuna no Sasori. I owe it to him." Kabuto explained in a low voice and pushed his glasses up, flickering once. _

_"That's not true!" She argued. _

_"Then what?!" He retorted. "Where else could I possibly continue my life?!" _

_"You could always stay here with me if you want…" Shizune trailed off._

_"What?" _

_"I- Never mind…" She said and turned around, flustered. What she didn't see was his smirk._

_"Is that how you feel about me… Shizune?" She felt a body press against her own back and a pair of strong arms lacing around her waist. Shizune stiffened and turned a deep shade of pink. _

_"Arigatou…" Kabuto whispered into her ear and led their way to Shizune's bedroom. He pulled her down so that she was laying right next to him. He lifted her chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Kabuto leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Shizune was returning the kiss eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laced his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They lay there, feeling each other's warmth and eventually fell asleep._

…_End Flashback…_

Shizune stood up and yawned. A little white piece of paper sticking out from her nightstand caught her attention.

_Thanks… For last night… Do not fret, for I will be back… But I have something to do first. _

_-KY_

She smiled. _'Kabuto will be in huge trouble if Orochimaru finds out… And I'll be in the same trouble if Tsunade-sama finds out_

_as well… I guess it's a forbidden love that can't be helped…'_

* * *

**I don't think I did that well on this story, but thank you for reading! Please review! Tell me if I should write a sequel or not. If so, I'll have it posted by the end of this month!**

**-SunaMedicNin27**


End file.
